The present invention relates to covers for truck beds and, more particularly, to flexible truck bed covers which are retractable.
The popularity of pickup trucks has grown significantly in recent past years. In addition to increased numbers of pickup trucks in the traditional markets of builders, contractors, and delivery vehicles, pickups have become popular as recreational and commuting vehicles. Along with the greater numbers of pickup trucks comes increased needs for new applications of the vehicles.
Truck bed covers have gained popularity among many pickup truck owners as a means to protect cargo which may be damaged by wind or weather during transport. Flexible covers which can be wound on a storage roll mounted on one end of the bed have become especially popular due to the convenience of cover storage and ease of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,824 discloses a flexible cover for truck bodies. The cover is wound on a spring roller in the stored position. A plurality of fasteners are spaced along the side and rear edges of the cover. The complementary fasteners are mounted along the top edges of the side and rear walls of the pickup body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,250 discloses a roll-away cargo box cover. The device utilizes side rails which retain transverse stiffeners to which the cover is secured.
These and other devices have not fully addressed the needs of many owners due to the need to engage and disengage a number of fasteners, or the devices are complicated and expensive.